


Oh no...

by whenxkilled027



Series: Final Fantasy XIV [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Not Beta Read, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenxkilled027/pseuds/whenxkilled027
Summary: Small moment in house Shadowstar. where Anya has a visit from someone from her past.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Aymeric de Borel/Player Character, Estinien Wyrmblood/Original Female Character(s), Hien Rijin/Original Character(s)
Series: Final Fantasy XIV [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538470
Kudos: 1





	Oh no...

It has been a while since walking up steps to the temple knights building. Yuri preferred if she didn’t visit too often, as a young man is wont to see his mother figure at his place of work. Though Aymeric extended the invitation that she could visit as she liked. Anya respected her son's wish. 

But, kami, did it fill her with pride to see him outside of Aym's office playing it cool. Smirking she reaches out to subtly take his hand giving it a gentle squeeze before allowing him to announce her. It takes a moment before a voice yells a muffled enter.

Normally the calm and collected commander would be behind his desk a pile up to his chest in paper work , but it seems as if today is an off day. It took a lot not to laugh as strong arms encircle her waist. Cool lips pressing to exposed skin. 

_Aymeric, my son is just beyond that door. Pray, behave._ she signs.

"It has been a long time, Li." 

Jerking to the side her head whips to look at the mischievous eyes of a man she'd never thought to see again.

"Shun…" she gasps roughly, sucking in just the wrong amount of air to force another coughing fit. The sense of something tearing again in her throat making her flinch away from him. A copper tang hit her taste buds and Anya wanted to curse. The office door opened just as she looked to her hand. Flecks of red coating her palm. 

"Mother?" Yuri's hands were suddenly on her shoulders, his face at eye level, beautiful brown ones much like her own. Quickly she makes a fist holding it to her chest. Praying that he hadn't noticed. Quickly she signs to him.

_I'm okay. Took a little to deep of a breath._ Her eyes flick to Hien. _Where is Aymeric?_

"He said, he would return soon. Another lord asked for a moment… he said you'd be fine with Prince Hien. You've told us stories… I only assumed you knew he was in Ishgard." 

She was going to kill Aymeric. Sighing, she touched her throat calming her nerves as she healed the wound.. Shed never used to be this jumpy. Gods above and below she was losing her touch. 

_Go back to your post Yuri. I will be fine._

The look in his eyes said he didn't believe her one bit, but he was a good boy and listened. Once the door closed, Hien was on her faster than she could react, his hand tugging her wrist from her chest and forcing her it open. Shame filled her. 

"How? Your voice, it sounded different. Why?"

"I- "

"It was a fire. Smoke inhalation if I remember the story right. Burn her throat quiet badly. 

_Aym…_ she smiled fondly at him only for her eyes to widen as Estinien Wyrmblood follows close behind. Swallowing Anya passed a weary look between the three of them. Saying she'd had moments with each would be an understatement. The warrior and Anya have spoken many times on their adventures laughing together. Now with each in the room, it became a movie marathon in her head. Shun was from before the fall of her village. Estinien on in off while mixing it with Aymeric her most current love interest.

Somehow she could feel her life becoming slightly more complicated.


End file.
